


I'll Keep The Monsters Away

by Gravytrain101



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: This may be a short and horrible story but Patrick had a nightmare and Pete comforts him. I know this must suck compared to every other story out there.





	

I’ll Keep the Monsters Away

PETE’S POV:  
I woke up and rolled over so I can look at my husband only to find him not there. I felt his spot and found out it was cold so he must have left a while ago. I looked at my clock which read 2:00 AM. I got up and went to look for him. I checked the bathroom: no Patrick, kitchen: nope, I got to the living room: bingo. 

I went and put my hand on his shoulder and felt him jump underneath as I heard him say, “Oh Pete I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

I sat down next to him and said, “No. I woke up and saw that you weren’t there so I came looking for you.”

He nodded and went back to looking at his hands. 

I asked gently, “Was it a nightmare?”

He nodded. 

I sighed. I knew it. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him to my chest and caressed his hair as I asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

He mumbled something into my chest. 

I asked, “What was that sweetie?”

He pulled away and said, “Not right now, it’s too scary.”

I kissed his forehead and said, “Okay. Take your time baby.”

He nodded and laid on my chest again. 

I started to rub his back until I felt him relax (and I still continued after). 

He pulled away about 10 minutes after and looked at me with teary eyes and said, “I’m ready to tell you.”

I asked, “Are you sure” as I wiped a stray tear away. 

He nodded and said, “It was about me and you. We were at a concert and I messed up a line in a song because I forgot it but after the concert you got really mad. You hit me, yelled at me, and then you disbanded the band and left me taking everybody with you. You left me all alone.”

I said, “I would never do that. I wouldn’t care if you messed up every song I wouldn’t take anyone away from you, take the band away, or leave you. I’m sorry you had that dream but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart.”

He smiled as more tears fell and kissed me. 

I asked, “Can I take my sleepy hubby back to bed?”

He said, “I’m not (yawn) tired.”

I chuckled and said, “Sure you aren’t. Hang on tight hon.”

Once I felt his arms around my neck I stood up and walked upstairs to our bedroom. I laid him down on the bed and got in next to him. 

I felt him wrap his arms around me and bury his face in my neck. 

I wrapped my arms around him tight and said, “You’re okay honey. I’ll never leave you.”

He nodded but still didn’t relax. 

I rubbed his back and said, “I love you so much. Try to get some sleep Trick.”

I felt his breathing slow down and I heard him mumble, “Thanks Pete.”


End file.
